If I Die Young
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Sequel to Warzone. Warning: A funeral.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** Sequel to Warzone. I had a hard time writing this but I do feel accomplished. It is my first time writing tragedy so… I didn't know how to end it….. Anyways read and review!**

The morning wind was bitingly cold. But no one really cared about it. Many people couldn't even feel it. All they could feel was numbness. And, as in Yuri's case, overwhelming guilt and sadness too.

**_If I die young, Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_**

_"Your Majesty, the funerals if nobles are different and unique than that of common people. They are put in a coffin which are filled with satin and flowers. After that, the procession is led towards the Matoku River and the casket is sunk. It should be down early morning. People present are supposed to say some words for the dead." _Günter's voice droned on in Yuri's head as he stared at the coffin that Wolfram was lying in.

Who knew that the first noble funeral he would see would be of Wolfram's?

**_Lord make me a rainbow  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe when she stands  
Under my cover_**

Lady Celi, who had been in Hilliard, came back as soon as she heard the news. She might not look like the most motherly person but she loved her children. After taking one look at Wolfram's face- which was still beautiful as ever in death also- she fell over him, crying her heart out. Her anguished requests for him to wake up filled people who were present with a sense of huge loss and pain.

**_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it  
ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey as she buries her baby_**

"My baby is alive. Please don't. He is alive." Lady Celi screamed as she clung to his body, not ready to leave it. The mother in her- no matter how invisible it had been before today- still believed that her baby, her Wolfram, was still alive.

The day looked like it had lost its entire colour. Everything was in black and white.

**_The sharp knife if short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_**

'How can someone so painfully young die so soon?' Gwendal thought as he saw his baby brother's face. A look of pure pain and anguish crossed his normally stoic features. It was the first time anyone had saw him lose control and break down in such a way.

**_If I die young, Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_**

Wolfram's casket was of a dark blue in colour. Darker than his uniform. Beautiful Wolfram's surrounded him as he lay in the coffin, blissfully unaware of everything around him.

Conrart's heart wrenched painfully. This was his younger brother. The brother who he had helped to give birth to. The brother he had taught how to use a sword. The brother who had hated him. And also the brother who loved him.

The brother he loved the most.

For the first time in his life, Conrart blamed Yuri. He blamed Yuri for leading Wolfram to his death. And he knew there would be no forgiveness for this.

**_The sharp knife of short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_**

Murata felt a sense of déjà vú. Wolfram reminded him f the way Shinou had looked during his death. Only younger. The only difference was that Shinou had come back. True, he was only a spirit but at least he had come back. Wolfram did not have that choice.

**_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_**

Greta looked like she had lost her mother all over again. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at Wolfram.

'Why? Why did you leave me?' She thought as she allowed the tears she had been suppressing to finally slip out. Wolfram was dressed in his usual uniform but the colour was a pure white instead of blue. He looked like an angel to Greta.

Greta felt more tears pour out at the thought of never seeing those green eyes looking at her again. The green eyes that always held love for her. She knew how much he loved Yuri. How much he wished Yuri would love him. How he smiled when Yuri would show even a bit of affection towards him.

And she cried.

**_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_**

Gisela could remember the days when Wolfram would look so hurt and broken that she felt pity for him. He was like a younger brother for her and she did care a lot about him. She also remembered the day when she saw the happiness and joy in his eyes when Yuri proposed to him.

She had felt happy for him. Who knew his happiness would be cut so short? She blamed Yuri.

He was too young to die. Too young.

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_**

Gunter would never even dream of thinking anything against Yuri much less say anything against him. But this time he had to.

Gunter had always thought of Wolfram as a selfish brat. But it all changed when he saw Wolfram crying silently in the Library. Sitting in the corner talking to himself.

"It's OK if he doesn't love me. I'll set him free." He had heard Wolfram mutter. Since then Gunter began to think of him as a selfless brat.

And he was truly delighted for Wolfram when Yuri had proposed. But then this... If Yuri really did not want Wolfram, if he loved someone else, why didn't he just tell Wolfram instead of breaking Wolfram heart more by cheating?

Why hadn't Yuri understood the love Wolfram had for him? Why?

**_If I die young, Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_**

The funeral procession reached the river. Yuri looked at Wolfram's face one last time. He tried to wipe away his tears to get a clear look but they kept on flowing, blurring his vision.

He had truly loved Wolfram. That night was a mistake. He could still remember the way the fire had cackled around Wolfram and the terrible sound of the canopy crashing over him.

Over here, it was quiet. Too quiet. The only sound that broke the silence was Celi's sobs as Gwendal and Conrart stood on the either side if her to give her- and themselves- support.

Beautiful Wolfram's filled the casket with a sweet fragrance. The fragrance that had once come from Wolfram himself. Wolfram's face disappeared from view forever as the lid was put in place. The casket was slowly lowered into the river as Celi broke down completely. Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

No one came towards her to offer any consolation. They themselves were trying to hold back their tears.

Yuri shook as the coffin slowly began to sink. Wolfram... Wolfram. His Wolfram.

An anguished scream ripped through the air as Yuri idly glanced around to see who had let out the scream. With a shock he realized it was him. Closing his eyes tightly, he let himself fall forwards, into the water...

Maybe he would be transported back to Earth. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

Maybe Wolfram would come back to him.

As his face hit the cold water, he was aware of Conrart calling out to him but he ignored it. His heart still hope Wolfram would come back to him.

Even if it was an empty hope.

**Author Note:**** The ending was hard to write. And I know that it is OOC but this is my first time writing a funeral scene so please forgive me. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
